Mokuba: His Life
by Inuangel15
Summary: Mokuba had a nice life before the incident. Mokukba falls into depression then loses his memory. He gets adopted by Yugi and co. and has a new life but will he ever remember his previous life or live his life out without knowing he had an older brother?
1. Default Chapter

Mokuba: His Life Before Puberty

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--Prologue--

"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled across the yard to his brother, Seto.

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto asked as he walked towards Mokuba.

"Your zipper's open." Mokuba whispered.

Seto blushed and said, "You see Mokuba, when you get to my age and have um... more body mass in that area down there, sometimes your pants just cannot fit you."

"But you're wearing your super tight pants. Why don't you ever wear baggy pants?"

"You'll know when you're older." Seto winked at Mokuba and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Tragedy Strikes Seto

"Hey, Seto!" Mokuba said as he stood in the doorway of Seto's office.

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto mumbled without turning around.

"What'ya doing?"

"Developing a virtual gaming stadium for dueling."

"Wow! Virtual? Sounds cool!"

Seto sighed. "What do you want Mokuba?"

"Let's go to the arcades!" Mokuba suggested.

"Not right now Mokuba."

Mokuba did a puppy face at Seto.

"Okay, fine! But only for an hour."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the arcades:

"Wow Seto. You suck at these games." Mokuba said.

"I don't get this crazy contraption. Where are the virtual projectors? What crazy world is this? What's this thing even called?" Seto screamed.

"It's called Whack-A-Mole Seto. You hit the things popping up with the hammer."

"Oh. I see."

"Hey you! You in the tight pants! Are you the one making the virtual gaming stadium?" yelled a guy holding a gun.

"Yes indeed." Seto turned around and saw the gun.

"I will never let you finish your project. I am going to be the creator of the virtual gaming stadium. I was the one that came up with the idea! You stole it! You no-good THIEF!" the guy pulled the trigger and ran.

BANG!

People screamed.

Everyone ran for the exits.

Except Mokuba.

"SETOOOOO!" Mokuba screamed as he cried over his brother's motionless body.

Mokuba cried

And cried.

He didn't know how long he cried.

But he fell asleep on Seto's limp body just before the police came.


	2. Chapter 2: Adoption

--Chapter 2: Adoption--

Mokuba woke up on a hospital bed surrounded by police officers and doctors.

"Ah good. He's awake." A police officer said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Mokuba asked in a small voice.

"A few hours." An officer answered.

"My brother?"

Silence.

"He's dead."

Silence.

"We're sorry but since he was your only family member, we have to put you up for adoption. We'll find a good home for you."

Mokuba barely heard what was said. He just stared at the white ceiling of the hospital.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the Game Corner:

"YUGI!" Tea screamed, "YOU WERE USING MY TOOTHPASTE WEREN'T YOU! IF I CATCH YOU LITTLE RUNT I SWEAR I'LL..."

"Tea! Calm down! It's only toothpaste." Joey said.

Tea turned her head at Joey and glared at him. With her right hand, she pulled out a water gun from her pocket and pointed it at Joey. Joey screamed and ran.

Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Serenity, and Mai were crowded around the newspaper.

"Seto Kaiba was shot at the arcades yesterday! The murderer claimed himself to be the original inventor of the virtual gaming stadium for duel monsters. Seto Kaiba's brother is alive and well but now needs a family. For details phone the adoption center." Yugi read from the paper.

"Poor kid." Mai said.

"He's lost everything that was dear to him." Yami said.

"Well, one thing." Tristan said.

"You know what? We're going to help the little kid!" Serenity announced.

"How are we going to do that?" Yugi asked.

"We're going to adopt him!" Serenity exclaimed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the Hospital:

Mokuba was wandering around the hospital aimlessly. He didn't know where he was going, and quite frankly, he didn't care. He came to a dark and deserted part of the hospital and was about to walk down a flight of stairs when someone pushed him from behind.

Mokuba fell

And fell

Down flights of stairs.

The guy who shot Seto Kaiba snickered at the top of the stairs.

Mokuba's head made contact with the hard floor at the bottom of the staircase. Mokuba lost consciousness.

The doctor who found him was about to go home after his shift had ended. He hurriedly called all the doctors close to him and rushed him to the emergency room.


	3. Chapter 3: Amnesia

--Chapter 3: Amnesia--

Mokuba woke up on a hospital bed.

"Where... am I?" Mokuba asked.

"You're back on your bed Mokuba." A doctor said.

"Mokuba... is that my name?"

"..." the doctors whispered something amongst themselves.

Mokuba was confused. He didn't know where he was or who he was. He doesn't even remember what happened before. He wanted some answers.

"Mokuba. I think it is time you go home to your family." One of the doctors said.

"But I don't even..." Mokuba protested.

"You'll go back home tomorrow morning, but now, get some rest."

"But..."

"Rest, young man." A doctor said firmly and turned off the lights when he went out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the Game Corner:

"WHAT? MOKUBA LOST HIS MEMORY?!?" Tea screamed.

"Tea calm down!" Joey said.

"The doctors said that it was for the best. Mokuba currently doesn't remember anything about his brother." Yugi said.

"I see... so he can start a brand new life with us... but that's seems a bit wrong don't you think?" Serenity asked.

"Not at all! Do you think Mokuba should come here depressed about his brother's death? Is that fair for us? Is that fair for him?" Tristan asked.

"No... but..." Serenity said sadly.

"..." Yami went to take a walk outside.

Yugi saw him go out the door from the corner of his eyes and knew that there was something wrong. Yugi followed Yami.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside:

"Yami!" Yugi shouted.

Yami stopped walking and turned around. Yugi caught up to him.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"You know keeping his brother a secret to him is wrong." Yami replied.

"But he can have a new shot at a happy, normal life..."

"If he finds out, or if he remembers, you'll hurt him even more than he was before."

"I know. But at least we will be there for him if he remembers."

Yami sighed. He didn't say anything else on the way back home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day:

Mokuba was escorted to the Game Corner in a cab. He walked through the front door to find everybody keeping themselves busy.

When they saw him, everyone took turns introducing themselves.

"Hi. I'm Mokuba."


End file.
